


Tony, no

by thewightknight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always has to show Clint all the ridiculous arrow-shaped things he finds on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, no

**Author's Note:**

> copperbadge posted this to tumblr today:  
> http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/110994260881/id-say-these-were-clints-super-embarrassing
> 
> This was my first thought.

"Clint! Clint! Look at these! These are awesome!"

Clint looked over Tony’s shoulder, squinting at the phone screen.

"Are those … measuring spoons? And they’re how much?"

"You’ve got to have them, Clint."

"I do not, Tony."

"No, you definitely do, Clint."

"Tony, it’s $48 dollars for a set of measuring spoons. I don’t even bake."

"No, you need them. I’m buying them for you."

"Tony, no."

"Too late. Happy Valentine’s day, Legolas."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
